happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chilled Out
Chilled-Out is 12th the episode for Season 111 of HTFF. It marks the debut of Chile. A chinchilla who is always hot and heated. Plot The episodes start with the winter weather. Then to Chille's house. Chille is seen with his ac to making him cold, but it doesn't help him too much and he is still hot. Chille then moves out of his house without his scarf and attempts to make his play with snow weather to making him out of hot and chille. But it doesn't help him and he is still hot. He then shout for help for who can making him cold. Suddenly, The Treeless Brothers show up in his eye. Chille then asks The Treeless Brother for help to making him no longer hot. So The Treeless Brothers have an idea to making Chille no longer hot are that they pulled their pinwheels to make him warm. And their pinwheels began to spin at him, making him slightly less hot, but he's still unhappy. Then a slightly big snow wind coming. Fastly spins The Treeless Brothers's pinwheel at Chille, this time. The spin make Chille fully warm and cold which make him happy and thanks to Treeless Brothers for that. But suddenly, a huge snow wind comings. Hugely making Treeless Brothers's pinwheel fastly spin at Chille, making him very cold and then making him freezes. The Treeless Brothers are then shocked by this and then attempts to bring him to their house The scenes then cut to The Treeless Brother's snow house. Quake Tree attempts to melt frozen Chille with his blowtorch while Riro Fox and Rabeav watchs him. Eventually, Quake Tree manages to successfully melt the frozen block down. But Chille suddenly has the fire on his head, forcing him to run. But he touches Quake Tree, forcing Quake Tree to be on fire too. Riro Fox and Rabeav are then shocked by this. Both Quake Tree and Chille that has the burnings on their head then run out of the house. Both of them thens hit each other, and thens slide down the snow mountain. And then both are merged to a giant snowball. The Giant Snowball thens hit a tree. With the fire are still here, its slowly down melts the snowball while Riro Fox and Rabeav (Quake Tree's mates) watching it. Giant Snowball then is fully melted, revealing Quake Tree and Chille's burned body. Riro Fox and Rabeav thens is sad because they lost a brother and then leaves the area. The iris thens zooms in Quake Tree and Chille's dead body. Then their eyeballs are seen fallout, the iris then fully closes. Ending the episode showing up with the moraL: Never try to chilling a super chille guy Deaths *Quake Tree and Chille is either died from the burning on their head or from the giant snowball crashing Injuries *Chille is frozen *Chille has a fire on his head when Quake Tree succesfully melts the ice block that freezes him *Quake Tree has a fire on his head when Chille hits him while running away *Quake Tree and Chille is falling down the mountain and eventually merged to a giant snowball Trivia *This is the first episode where a Treeless Brother dies while other Brothers survives *the title of this episode is similar to Chill Out Category:Fan Episodes Category:Debut Episodes Category:Season 111 episodes